rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ride The Storm (v5.2.0)
For the previous release of this event see Ride The Storm (+10 ) if owned}} *IF NOT OWNED: Weather The Storm|In-game description.}} *IF OWNED: Weather The Storm|In-game description.}} Ride The Storm ''(v5.2.0)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4, or 60 , after was updated. Ride The Storm ''(v5.2.0)'' opened April 17, 2017 and had a 7-day time limit from when the player starts. The LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 has been added to the International Power-Match and Automotive Mastery bonus series, both located in the Elite group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 35,000, 50 and LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 *Car owned: 35,000 and 60 (+10 ) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Ride The Storm special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm. By default, the main reward (LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4) is used, unless otherwise specified. Stage 01 (Viva la V10) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Viva la V10) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm Stage 01. Stage 02 (Unleash the Huracán) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Unleash the Huracán) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 and LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 on Porsche Test Track against the PORSCHE CARRERA GT. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm Stage 02. Stage 03 (The Viper's Nest) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''The Viper's Nest) are rewarded with 5 and LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4. Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 and LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 on Circuit de Catalunya against the SRT VIPER GTS. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm Stage 03. Stage 04 (Hit the Brakes) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Hit the Brakes) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 and LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 on Nürburgring against the AUDI R8 V10 COUPE. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm Stage 04. Stage 05 (A Little R and D) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''A Little R and D) are rewarded with 10 and 50% discount on LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560 GT3. Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 and LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm Stage 05. Stage 06 (Twists and Turns) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''Twists and Turns) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4, LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 and LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560 GT3 on Porsche Test Track against the LEXUS LFA. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm Stage 06. Stage 07 (No Backing Down) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''No Backing Down) are rewarded with 15 and LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4 OR 25 , if owned. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4, LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560-4 and LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO LP560 GT3 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm Stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback